


Tuve un sueño...

by Laurelin_94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brutal Murder, Child Murder, Descent into Madness, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Liberio (Shingeki no Kyojin), Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychological Drama, Revenge, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Los sentimientos trascienden incluso después de la muerte: fue lo que Grisha entendió al encontrar el diario de su hermana. Las palabras de Faye y sus propias lágrimas expresaban el injusto desenlace de la pequeña; pero en medio de tanto dolor, aquello lo impulsaría para seguir. Su inocente sueño no quedaría en el olvido, su memoria merecía ser honrada...
Relationships: Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz/Grisha Yeager, Faye Yeager & Grisha Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Tuve un sueño...

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

—Debe entender que esta situación es delicada —una voz reposada tomó la palabra—. Sin embargo, considerando el buen desempeño de Faye en la escuela, sería terrible someterla a un castigo innecesario. Por el bien de su familia, no la expondremos a Marley; pero le advierto: sólo será por esta vez.

—Como usted diga, maestra —respondió un hombre de edad madura—. Hablaré con ella.

—Es lo mejor, doctor Jaeger. Después de todo, los niños pecan por inocencia…

Conforme el padre de Faye hacía el compromiso de no ofender a la patria ajena con las irreverencias infantiles de su hija; dos niños esperaban en un asiento largo y sencillo, fuera de la oficina de la directora. Las piernas de Faye se balanceaban al compás de su incertidumbre y Grisha tomó su mano con una sonrisa fraternal.

—Todo está bien, tranquila.

—Lo estoy —asintió—, pero no entiendo por qué te sacaron de clase también.

—Supongo que papá nos explicará.

El rostro de Grisha cambió, sin que su hermana lo notara: recordó el momento en el que su profesora, durante el recojo de las pruebas de Lenguaje en su salón, contemplaba de forma extraña a Faye tras tomar su examen; y si bien desconocía el contenido escrito en el papel, intuyó que algo malo sucedía al respecto.

En ese instante, el señor Jaeger abandonó la oficina y ambos se levantaron automáticamente; aunque lejos de sentir temor, la pequeña de ocho años tomó la mano de su padre con ternura y alegría.

—¿Qué pasó, papá? —preguntó Faye— ¿No vamos a regresar al salón?

—Hoy continuarán sus tareas en casa —se acomodó su gorra y no dijo más.

La sutil severidad en las palabras del doctor se esfumó al momento de cruzar la puerta principal, cuando adoptó una postura sumisa y cabizbaja ante los soldados marleyanos que custodiaban la entrada de la escuela. Faye imitó tal actitud por inercia y Grisha, sin malicia, apenas miró al más delgado de ellos. En sepulcral silencio, la familia Jaeger abandonó aquel lugar.

[…]

No faltaba mucho para el inicio del invierno. Apostado frente a la ventana de su habitación, Grisha contempló desde su escritorio la copiosa lluvia que rebotaba sobre los hogares de Liberio y le pareció que el cielo lo acompañaba en su insondable dolor, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas: habían transcurrido dos meses desde la muerte de Faye.

El joven Jaeger dejó caer su frente contra la mesa y se flageló varias veces contra ella, en un intento de no sucumbir a un vano grito desesperado que alertara a sus padres y la policía marleyana. Con los puños contraídos, se preguntaba si era capaz de sobreponerse a todo el peso que lo carcomía; aun sabiendo que no era totalmente culpable de la aversión de Marley hacia los eldianos… porque estaba seguro de ello. El espíritu de su hermana clamaba justicia por su injusto asesinato.

¿Qué haría para reparar semejante daño? ¿Podía su mente infantil albergar la venganza propia de un alma destruida por el odio? ¿Qué clase de _pecado_ los hacía merecedores de tanta desgracia?

—Grisha —la puerta de su cuarto fue repentinamente abierta por su madre y el muchacho agachó la mirada, fingiendo recoger algo debajo de su escritorio—, te traje algo de comer.

—Gracias, mamá —limpió su cara con disimulo, preso de un nudo en la garganta.

—Me avisas si deseas más guiso, ¿de acuerdo? —una sonrisa triste decoró la faz de la mujer— Hay suficiente para ti y Faye, pero ella no ha salido de su cuarto. Debe estar dibujando una de esas flores que tanto le gustan…

No respondió. Tembloroso por su agitación interna, notó los párpados hinchados de su madre, producto de incansables horas de llanto. Tal como lo había escuchado de su padre en un inútil monólogo, la imagen de su hija despedazada por los perros trastocó su mente, al punto de hacerla consciente de su abrupta partida y causarle a la vez delirios sobre su _presencia_ en casa, como si jamás hubiera ocurrido nada. Era uno de esos momentos: la negación autoimpuesta como defensa ante el espantoso mundo que los había herido en lo más hondo.

—/—/—/—

—Tardará en aceptarlo —concluyó su padre—. Es cuestión de tiempo…

—/—/—/—

¿Era tan fácil para él? ¿Marley lo había dejado sin alma o es que ya carecía de ella, para llegar al extremo de _no mostrar_ ni un ápice de _dolor_ por Faye?

—¡Oh! —la señora Jaeger emitió una exclamación al dejar caer la bandeja— Qué tonta… ¿ahora qué comerá tu hermanita?

—Permíteme, por favor —la ayudó a recoger los trastes y tomó la bandeja—. Si quieres, le llevo una nueva ración…

—No —la donosura de su madre cambió en el mismo instante que su mano firme lo sujetaba, pero no con mal afán, y Grisha esperó en silencio uno de sus nuevos _retornos_ a la realidad—. No habrá _necesidad_ …

—Mamá… —notó la intensa humedad en sus ojos grises.

—Será mejor que lo limpiemos, antes de que llegue tu padre —esbozó una mueca afligida y llevó la bandeja a la cocina, acompañada de su hijo—. Perdóname.

—Claro —la abrazó, mientras la veía lavar los platos y sentía algunos espasmos de llanto reprimido—. Siempre te querré, madre.

—L-lo sé, Grisha —contestó con un hilo de voz e intentó distraerlo—. Por favor, lleva esos paquetes al sótano.

—Bien —el muchacho tomó dos sacos pequeños al costado de la alacena.

Cual autómata, Grisha cumplió la orden de su desolada madre y abrió la puerta que conducía a la planta subterránea de su casa, provisto de una linterna. Con cuidado, sintió rechinar los escalones con cada pisada y llegó al piso sin problemas: girando hacia la izquierda, llegó a la zona de depósito y allí dejó los sacos; pero al momento de volver a la escalera, trastabilló por casualidad. Grisha arrugó el ceño y levantó el pie, iluminando el desnivel que casi provocó su caída: fue allí cuando descubrió una grieta rara en el sótano. ¿Acaso su padre había dañado el suelo por accidente?

La curiosidad del niño lo llevó a aproximarse hacia una placa de cemento aparentemente abierta a la fuerza, notó debajo de ella una especie de tela que cubría un libro de bolsillo y quiso tal situación que su interés mutara en shock, al reconocer la letra de Faye en la portada de su reciente hallazgo.

Ni siquiera pensó en el polvo que liberaba al subir o el llamado de su madre por la brusquedad al cerrar el sótano: poseído por una mezcla de sorpresa y susto, Grisha se encerró en su habitación y sacó la libreta de su hermana. Pudo comprobar, por el estado del papel, que no era tan antigua; sintió el aroma a menta impregnado en el cuero y revisó cada página con cierta incomodidad, dado el máximo respeto que sentía hacia la _privacidad_ de su difunta hermana.

En cuestión de minutos, su descubrimiento hizo aflorar aquella desdichada opresión y los ojos de Grisha veían las letras del diario _moverse_ , conforme leía su contenido. Nuevamente, las lágrimas escaparon sin control…

[…]

—/—/—/—

Hoy no pude terminar mi composición, porque salimos muy temprano de la escuela. Me pregunto qué le habrá dicho la directora a papá sobre lo que escribí: estoy segura que no coloqué nada malo en mi hoja; o quizás eso es lo que creen. Grisha me dijo que debía olvidarlo y me prometió que mañana pasearíamos por el vecindario, para relajarnos. Él no lo dice, pero luce asustado y no entiendo por qué.

¿Cuándo veré realmente tranquilo a mi hermano, mi mamá y mi papá? ¿Por qué nadie en Liberio sonríe? Todo es tan raro allá afuera, parece que siempre debo tener cuidado con lo que digo y hago. ¿Por qué todos viven con miedo? El mundo es demasiado hermoso para sentirnos así.

A veces quisiera ser como los pájaros. Ellos viajan por todas partes, sienten la fuerza del viento, pueden verlo todo. ¡Iría al océano o a las colinas que no están muy lejos de la ciudad! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera cruzar la reja de metal! Algo me dice que lo lograré. Pediré el permiso y cruzaré el límite con mi hermano. Quiero que Grisha me acompañe y se sienta tan feliz como yo.

Tuve un sueño hace días: me vi corriendo en un campo de flores azules, al lado de mi hermano. Vi a mamá llevando una canasta de comida, a papá riendo como nunca lo ha hecho, y a mis amigos de la escuela jugando con las mariposas. Un niño desconocido me dio la mano y señaló hacia el norte, donde está el mar: me dijo que todo valía la pena por este instante. Él estaba feliz y yo también, lloró porque éramos libres…

El mundo no puede ser tan cruel, si ofrece tantas maravillas. Quisiera tener la alegría de ese niño. Deseo tanto cumplir mi sueño…

—/—/—/—

Dina ahogó un sollozo, mientras cerraba el viejo diario que poseía su esposo. Sus ojos cristalinos delataron la tristeza y ternura que semejante escrito había despertado en su corazón: ella conocía muy bien la trágica muerte de Faye a manos de Marley; y al contrario de avivar la rabia, se dedicó a contemplar la durmiente figura de Grisha en su mesa de trabajo, con varios libros de medicina a su alrededor y un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas, producto de una nueva lectura de ese pasaje inocente. Le pareció oírlo balbucear el nombre de su hermana y decidida a no arruinar su _paz_ , besó el diario y volvió a colocarlo entre sus manos, tal como lo había encontrado.

En silencio, Dina reafirmó su juramento. El destino había truncado la vida de Faye; y estaba en su voluntad y la de los Restauradores de Eldia, hacerle justicia.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas tardes! Llevo haciendo este one-shot desde hace tiempo y finalmente he podido terminarlo :’’)

La verdad, sí me ha costado mucho. He mencionado muchas veces el dolor que imprime _Shingeki No Kyojin_ en cada escena de la historia, pero ésta en particular se me hace una de las más perturbadoras, por el daño que recibe una criatura inocente a causa del odio. La espantosa muerte de Faye es el primer gran detonante para que Grisha se decidiera a ser un revolucionario, tanto en Liberio como en Paradis (tras haber adquirido el Titán de Ataque); y por muy cuestionable que haya sido su accionar como esposo y padre, ha sido un hombre muy golpeado. Por otro lado, también quise ahondar en los pensamientos de la pequeña Faye, a quien hemos visto tan poco en el manga y anime T__T

Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo esta historia que, en lo personal, me ha tocado una fibra sensible :’( ¡muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, buena suerte! :D


End file.
